Fun and Loving in Las Vegas
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Companion story to Continental Divide. Raven and Chelsea head to Las Vegas to spend their first days as a couple. They are gonna have fun. Chelsea/Raven fluff. Chrave femslash
1. Membership Has Its Rewards

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: I have a problem. Actually it has turned into an obsession. I have to provide y'all with as much Chrave as my mind produces. Why does it produce so much? Who knows and who cares. So as I promised at the end of Continental Divide, Raven and Chelsea go to Las Vegas.**

**This is not a PWP. But they did go to Vegas to have fun. So don't expect drawn out angst. Remember what Raven said… **_**"Let's see… play a few games, see a few shows, sit in the Jacuzzi and, oh yeah, make lots of love."**_ **Straightforward stuff. They deserve it, and so do you.**

**Hunter S. Thompson wrote a book that became the movie, **_**Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. **_**Today, Triple L is writing a story entitled, **_**Fun and Loving in Las Vegas. **_**A cheap rip-off of the title, yes. Will you care once you start reading it? I doubt it. Have fun and I'll talk to you at the end of Chapter 1!**

**

* * *

**

**Fun and Loving in Las Vegas **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Membership Has Its Rewards**

"Excuse me…" Chelsea motioned to the flight attendant. "Could we get a couple of blankets please? We both have low blood volumes and it is freezing to us."

"No problem. I'll be right back." The flight attendant replied.

"Chels. You don't have to prove your point, okay." Raven said nervously. "I know where there's a Chelsea, there's a way. You win."

Chelsea was determined to make up for lost time. The way that she figured, she had a year's worth of sexual innuendo, kissing, petting, lovemaking, climaxing, fuggling and such to catch up on.

"Rae, look around. We have this row to ourselves." She looked to her left. "No one over there." She looked in the row in front of them. "Nobody in front of us." She looked behind her. "Nobody behind us. The doors have closed. This is a done deal. We're gonna have us a blanket party!"

"I don't know Chels." Raven said pensively.

Chelsea's eyes darkened. She leaned close to Raven's ear. "Raven, let me be blunt for a minute… You fucked me in an elevator yesterday." Despite the warning, Raven was shocked, yet turned on by Chelsea's candor. "It was the second most erotic experience I've had in my life, besides the mirror this morning, of course." Chelsea then nipped at Raven's ear in an attempt to loosen her up. Raven shuddered.

"Don't do that." Raven said as more of warning of her building arousal not as an order to stop.

"Thank you." Chelsea said to the flight attendant who brought them two blankets each. She turned her attention back to Raven. "Don't do what? This?" Chelsea sucked on Raven's earlobe.

Raven's eyes rolled back in her head. "Yeah, that." Chelsea continued her mid-air snack.

"When they reach their cruising altitude, so will we." Chelsea purred into Raven's ear sending another shockwave of pleasure through her.

_(Raven's POV)_

_I had no idea she could be this naughty. I underestimated her. Damn, that feels good. She is lighting me up like a Christmas tree! Just remember Raven; you're on an airplane. Don't be loud!_

"When did you get… to be… so bad?" Raven said as Chelsea moved to her neck.

"You bring it out in me." Chelsea lifted up her head and smiled as she looked into Raven's eyes then at her lips. She leans in; their lips are almost touching.

"God, I want you so bad right now." Raven breathless admitted, her lips practically brushing Chelsea's.

"I'll check that one off my list of phrases I most want to hear coming out of Raven's mouth." Chelsea said wickedly as she slowly kissed Raven.

"Uhh-umm." The flight attendant cleared her throat startling Raven and Chelsea causing them to jump. "Excuse me ladies, would you like a beverage?" Chelsea turned her head to look at the flight attendant. She scanned her badge, noticing that her name was Lisa.

"I'll take a water." Chelsea turned to Raven. "You want anything?"

"Orange juice please." Raven quickly glanced up at Lisa before taking the SkyMall catalog from the seatback and mindlessly flipping through it.

Lisa prepared the beverages and handed them over to Chelsea. "If you ladies need anything else, just press the call button. Allie and myself are all they way up front if you need us. And there is a restroom right behind the last row. Enjoy the rest of your flight."

When the flight attendant walked away, Raven put the magazine down and started slapping at Chelsea with both hands. "See what you did! She saw us! Are you happy?" Raven was outwardly protesting but inside was thrilled by the rush of being seen.

"Did you hear what she said?" Chelsea said as she leaned in. "She and Allie are ALL THE WAY up front? And there's a restroom right behind the last row? When have you ever heard a flight attendant say that? And enjoy the rest of your flight? She was letting us know that they aren't going to bother us! I bet you she doesn't come back for our trash." Chelsea went across the aisle let down the tray table then came back and took their beverages over, sitting them down. She then sat back down next to Raven.

"That confirms it. You are certifiably insane! You know that?" Raven said with a smirk.

Chelsea flipped the script on Raven again by leaning in nose-to-nose. "And yet you still want me. Don't you?"

"I'm not listening to you." Raven turned her head and picked the catalog up, resuming her browsing.

Chelsea looked at Raven for a second, smirked, and then began nibbling on her earlobe again. Raven sat stone-faced for about 3 seconds before the feeling began feeling good again. "Stop." Raven's protest sounded stern but had no bite. "Baby, stop." The second protest was softer. Chelsea began breathing heavily into Raven's ear. Raven closed her eyes. Chelsea closed her eyes as she crossed the line within herself from teasing Raven to turning both Raven and herself on.

"I know that's not all you can do with your mouth." Raven said as she turned her head facing Chelsea. The redhead smiled as her lips met Raven's. Their kissing was passionate. Chelsea took the lead and began kissing Raven's neck. Raven pulled her head up and went to whisper something in Chelsea's ear but decided turnabout was fair play as she began kissing Chelsea's earlobe and neck.

Raven was in pinned the window seat, nowhere to go. Chelsea's hand found its way underneath Raven's tank top. She began rubbing Raven's nipple with her thumb through the fabric of her bra. "Oh my God." Raven whispered in between kisses. Her eyes popped open for a second to see if anyone was coming down the aisle. With the coast being clear she once again closed her eyes and re-entered her hazy bliss. With one hand, Chelsea unhooked Raven's front-hook bra, her rubbing now unimpeded.

Chelsea reached behind her and grabbed one of the blankets from the empty seat covered Raven up to her neck. She then ducked her head underneath, lifted Raven's tank top and took one of Raven's nipples into her mouth. "Damn!" Raven whispered as she felt an electric surge through her body. After several moments… "Hold on Chels." Raven whispered. Chelsea emerged from underneath the blanket. "Sit up." Chelsea did as she was told. Without warning, Raven reached between Chelsea's legs, pressing the seam of her jeans into her.

"Holy Shit!" Chelsea whisper-yelled as her head flew back and her backside lifted off the seat. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Chelsea grabbed another blanket from the seat beside her throwing over her. From underneath the blanket she lifted her t-shirt and bra and brought Raven's hand up to caress her. Chelsea unbuttoned the top button of her jeans and slid her hand inside. "Fuck!" Chelsea whisper-yelled again as she touched herself for the first time.

"Time to move this party to the bathroom." Raven said as she quickly re-hooked her bra, just in case. She thought to herself that it would be fun having Chelsea unhook it again.

"I'm so fucking wet Rae!" Chelsea breathlessly exclaimed… in a whisper of course. Chelsea was squirming in her seat. The sight of this made Raven begin to squirm as well.

"I know. I am too." Raven whispered into Chelsea's ear. "We're going to take care of that right now. We have to be quiet though."

"I don't want to be quiet." Chelsea was still squirming as she whispered. She was more turned on than she had ever been. "I want scream your name all over this fucking plane."

"You talk dirty when you're horny. I like that!" Raven smiled as she kissed Chelsea again. "Come on." Even though Chelsea was closest to the aisle, Raven stood up to go to the bathroom. Chelsea pulled her back down by the arm.

"Before we go, say something dirty to me." Chelsea said this with a wanton lust that Raven had never seen before.

Raven's eyes darkened to near black. Her lips were practically touching Chelsea's as she began to speak. "I'm going to take you into that bathroom, pull those jeans off that tight little ass of yours…" Chelsea's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Keep going…" Chelsea begged Raven as she continued to squirm.

"Then I'm going to slide two fingers inside you… and curl, and cross… and curl and cross…" Raven felt herself tingling at her description. "Then I'm going to rub your clit until you can't fucking stand it."

"Oh my God, Rae!"

"Then… you are going to come all over my fingers like you know you want to." Raven had managed to turn herself on like she never had before. She then got the shock of her life as she looked at Chelsea. "Chels?… Are you…?"

"I'm about… to come… Rae!" Chelsea began to shake. Not wanting to miss it, Raven quickly grabbed the blanket and threw it over Chelsea. She feverishly unbuttoned the top button of Chelsea's jeans and slid her hand inside her panties touching her just once. It was over in an instant. Chelsea had a silent but powerful orgasm.

Raven lost it. "Ohmigod! I have never seen anything so sexy in my life." Raven had soaked through her underwear. "You've gotta fuck me right now!" Raven stood up practically pushing Chelsea out into the aisle. Chelsea righted herself and made a beeline for the lavatory. She quickly disappeared inside with Raven right on her heels. Raven shot a quick glance up the aisle and saw Lisa, the flight attendant near the front of the plane attending to another passenger. Lisa looked up for the briefest of moments and caught Raven's eye before lowering her head once more to speak to the passenger. Raven then disappeared into the bathroom.

Raven barely got the door locked when Chelsea pounced on her, kissing every inch of bare skin she could find. At the same time she was hurriedly trying to get at the skin that was hidden. She made quick work of Raven's button down shirt. For the second time she made quick work of the front clasp of Raven's bra. With lightening speed she went for the button and zipper of Raven's jeans, sliding them to the floor. Raven kicked off her tennis shoes to allow Chelsea to remove them.

Chelsea sat down on the toilet lid and positioned Raven directly in front of her. Chelsea moved in with the intention of thanking Raven for her earlier "pep talk". She put one of Raven's legs over her shoulder. Raven drew every ounce of air she could between her teeth as Chelsea's tongue touched her for the first time. A high-pitched whimper was Chelsea's indication that she had struck gold. Raven pinched, rolled and massaged her nipples as Chelsea tongue continued to pour gasoline on an already raging inferno inside her.

Raven grabbed Chelsea by the back of her hair and pushed her closer eliciting a muffled gasp from Chelsea that seemed to fuel her. Raven didn't think Chelsea's tongue could move faster than it was, but her "Chels" always seemed to surprise her at the best possible moment. Raven ran her other hand through the top of her hair and kept it there.

Raven was doing everything in her power to not make noise. This was proving very difficult as everything inside her wanted to cry out and scream the house down. The combination of the excitement of being with Chelsea in a public place, the rush of possibly being caught and the atmospheric pressure was heightening her senses. Her nipples hardened almost to the point of aching, her skin was on fire, her head was spinning. She felt like she was going to explode. Chelsea's occasional moans added even more electricity to the air.

Chelsea stood up looked Raven in the eyes, replacing her tongue with two fingers. "Babygirl, you are so wet. What am I gonna do now?" Chelsea continued to stroke Raven in small circles as she kissed Raven. Tasting herself on Chelsea's lips almost sent Raven over the edge. Raven gyrated her hips several times. Chelsea correctly interpreted Raven's signal and slid her fingers inside, doing to Raven what Raven said that she was going to do to Chelsea. Raven was moments away from what was going to be the most incredible orgasm of her life. Then came the moment that threatened to ruin it all… a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hello? It's the flight attendant, Lisa. Is everything all right?"

Chelsea and Raven froze in place. One of them had to respond quickly. Raven was on the edge of a mind-bending orgasm, therefore was in no position to respond.

"Everything is okay." Chelsea blurted out. "My friend wasn't feeling well. Her stomach is bothering her. Whatever is inside her is almost out now." Chelsea's last statement was the double entendre of the year. Upon delivering that line, she flashed Raven an incredibly sexy look punctuated with a quick eye stretch that made them twinkle.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lisa said.

_Yeah, you could shut the fuck up and go away so she can finish! _Raven thought to herself as she remained perfectly still with Chelsea's fingers still inside her.

"If you could bring a ginger ale to our seats that would be great. We'll be out in a minute." Knowing Lisa was still as the door, Chelsea's devilish side decided to make an appearance at that moment as she slid her fingers deep inside Raven.

"OH!" Raven screamed out and quickly choked off.

"See! I think that was the last of it. We'll be out in a minute Lisa. Thank you!" Chelsea said. Lisa nodded her head and went in search of the beverage cart.

Chelsea and Raven looked at each other with a "Thank God she's gone" look. This lasted for roughly two seconds.

"Now where were we?" Chelsea said in the sexy purr that Raven quickly came to love. Chelsea kissed Raven hungrily, hoping that Raven had not come down to far off the sexual high she was on. "Come on Babygirl." Chelsea said breathlessly. "You're almost there."

Raven discovered something about herself with Chelsea in those moments. She loved to hear Chelsea talk to her. "Damnit! I love it when you call me that! Shit!" Raven said as she arrived at the same plateau she was before the interruption. Her head was all the way back, eyes closed.

Chelsea's adrenaline was flowing as she saw how close Raven was. Chelsea pressed the corner of her mouth to Raven's ear. "Remember all that trash you talked to me earlier. _'I'm going to slide two fingers inside you… and curl, and cross… and curl and cross_…_' _Chelsea demonstrated as she narrated. _'Then I'm going to rub your clit until you can't fucking stand it.' _"Remember that Babygirl?"

"Oh God Chels!" Raven's voice was slightly louder than a whisper-yell. She was extremely close. She knew what was coming next and was holding out for it.

"What comes next Rae?" Chelsea was determined to end it here. "Huh Rae? What's next?"

"What… I'm about… to… do… ri…" Knowing what was about to happen, Chelsea took her free hand and put it over Raven's mouth. Raven's muffled scream sent a chill through Chelsea's body. Chelsea could feel Raven contracting. Her orgasm was as strong and complete as advertised.

Raven was physically spent. There would be no worry about trying to look like she had been through an ordeal when she stepped out of the bathroom. Raven was breathing heavily; her body was tingling from head to toe.

"You're… trying… to kill me." Raven said with all the energy she could muster.

"At least you'll die with a smile on your face." Chelsea smirked.

Raven began to put herself back together. "Just wait till we get to the Jacuzzi, Daniels. Just wait." Raven's eyes darkened when she said that signaling to Chelsea that she meant business. "When I'm done with you, you'll blush every time you think about a bathtub."

"And on that note…" Chelsea said as she helped Raven straighten herself up. "Are you good?"

Raven checked herself in the mirror. "Except for the makeup, I'm good."

Chelsea eased the door open and slowly stepped out of the bathroom. Raven was a half a step behind. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No one was staring at them. The planes engines were humming. The flight attendants were at their station at the front of the cabin. The two young women took their seats.

"How long till we get there?" Raven asked. Chelsea looked at her watch.

"We've got another two hours." Chelsea replied.

"Good. I'm taking a nap. I need it." Raven said before allowing herself one final indulgence. "Chels, you are amazing." She gushed in a warm, fuzzy tone.

Chelsea smiled. "You're pretty amazing your darn self. Here. Lay your head on my lap." Chelsea moved over to the aisle seat allowing Raven room to lay her head down and stretch out somewhat.

A little more than two hours later their plane touched down at Las Vegas' McCarran International Airport. Raven woke up twenty minutes before landing and fixed her makeup. Chelsea, who had nodded off about an hour earlier, woke up around the same time as Raven. She handed both of them breath mints and checked herself before they left the plane.

Chelsea and Raven were the last two in the line of passengers to get off the plane. "Thank you for flyingUnited." "Enjoy your stay in Las Vegas." They heard the flight attendants repeat this several times before they reached the front.

Chelsea reached the front first. "Thank you for flying United, Ms. Daniels." Lisa said as she handed Chelsea a white envelope the size of a standard thank you note. "Enjoy your stay in Las Vegas, Ms. Baxter." Allie said as she handed Raven an identical envelope.

"Thank you." Chelsea said with bewilderment.

"Y'all… be safe." Raven said with a confused look on her face.

The two of them started up the Jet-Way toward the gate area.

"What was that about?" Chelsea said to Raven.

"Beats me." Raven answered. "I wonder what's in the envelopes."

They were halfway up the ramp when they opened the envelopes. Each envelope contained a metallic gold card with a raised gold border with black embossed calligraphy that read:

_**Congratulations on your induction into the World Famous **_

_**Mile High Club **_

_**You threw caution to the wind and did what had to be done, giving "the friendly skies" added meaning. **_

_**You are now a member of one of the most exclusive clubs in the world.**_

_**Keep reaching for the stars!**_

_**Allie and Lisa**_

When they finished reading, they looked at each other in stunned silence. The flight attendants knew and not only didn't have them arrested, but gave them kudos for a job well done. As if it were choreographed, Chelsea and Raven both slowly turned their heads in the direction of the end of the Jet-Way. Allie and Lisa were standing there with smiles on their faces and simply waved to the two shell-shocked inductees.

Raven and Chelsea mustered a weak wave as they turned and continued up the ramp. Just before they reached the top, they stopped again, looked at each other and exploded in laughter. As they exited the Jet-Way and headed to the baggage claim area, they started singing:

Chelsea: Bright light city gonna set my soul,  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Raven: Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
Chelsea: There's a thousand pretty women waitin out there,  
And they're all livin devil may care  
Both: And I'm just the devil with love to spare  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas

* * *

**Chapter One. What do you think? Please come back for Chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Fun and Loving in Las Vegas**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Viva Las Vegas**

Chelsea and Raven grabbed their bags and went over to one of the dozens of rental car counters to rent their ride for the week. The company was running a great special and the ladies were able to get a sporty sedan for half-price. After asking for directions to the hotel and being provided a map of the Strip, Chelsea put their bags in the trunk and turned to Raven.

"Do you want to drive?" Chelsea said as she held up the key.

"No sweetie, you drive, I'm still a little tired." Raven said.

"Plane ride take a lot out of you?" Chelsea inquired.

"YOU took a lot out of me." Raven answered as Chelsea cranked up the car and headed to the rental gate. "I still can't believe we did that on an airplane!"

"I still can't believe the flight attendants inducted us into the Mile High Club." Chelsea shot back. "To think Rae, such an honor and we can't tell anybody." Chelsea reached the rental gate, exchanged pleasantries with the guard who checked their rental agreement then let them through.

"We can tell Eddie… once we tell him about us." Raven said. "I can't wait to see his face!"

"Why didn't he come up to New York this weekend?" Chelsea asked.

"He had a show in Baltimore. He said he would try to catch us next time." Raven answered. "I want to tell him."

"How do you think he'll react?" Chelsea wondered.

"I think he'll be okay with it. I think he suspected something about me and Claire when he visited last time but he didn't ask."

"Why didn't you tell him? He's our friend."

"Because I promised myself that you were going to be the first person in my life I told. It took me six months but I kept that promise."

"Aww, Rae… You are incredible, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Raven said with a smug smirk and a pop of the collar. "It's a gift and a curse. What can I say?"

"Speaking of gifts, you haven't mentioned having any visions lately."

"Chels, I haven't had a vision in over a year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since the last time I came home, remember? I told you about the boy at the grocery store?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Sometimes I miss them but I've been dreaming a lot more."

"Have you had any about me?"

"Where do you think the idea about the hot tub came from?" Raven's devilish grin was on full display. "You, me, naked and wet in a hot tub?"

"Yeah. We could even put water in the hot tub." Chelsea said with a raised eyebrow.

"When did your mind become so… so…"

"Dangerously wicked?"

Raven pursed her lips and nodded her head. "That's a good way of putting it."

"I'm not like this around anyone but you. You bring out all that out in me." Chelsea responded. "I mean… I feel like I can say anything around you. And nobody has to earmuff it. I can say anything I want. Fuck. Shit. Bitch!"

Raven started laughing, remembering that as one of Vince Vaughn's lines from Old School. She decided to finish the sentence a la Will Ferrell for Chelsea. "Cock. Balls." They start hysterically laughing.

"You are mentally deranged!" Raven exclaimed.

"MENTALLY DERANGED AND IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs.

They started another round of hysterical laughter that ended when they reached the corner of East Tropicana Avenue and Las Vegas Boulevard, better known as the Las Vegas Strip.

"Oh… my… God! Chels, look!" Raven said in amazement as she got her first glimpse of the Strip.

Chelsea turned her head to the left then right, awestruck by the view. She was stopped at the light, not noticing that it had turned green. She was snapped out of her stupor by the blaring of car horns. She made a right onto Las Vegas Boulevard and slowly headed up the Strip.

"Chels, the MGM Grand! The Bellagio! Aladdin!" Raven rattled them off.

"Caesar's Palace, Rae!"

Raven started stomping her feet. "I wanted to stay there, girl! But they were sold out and too expensive!"

They came to a red light. "Man, are we gonna have fun or what!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Girl, don't you know! Now one thing I need to find is the mall." Raven's head was on a swivel.

"I knew you would say that. You researched it didn't you?"

"Fashion Show Mall, at the corner of Las Vegas Boulevard and Spring Mountain Road. Two million square feet of shopping. No. Just knew it off the top of my head." Raven deadpanned.

"You suck!" Chelsea blurted out as the light turned green.

"Among other things." Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya nasty!" Chelsea said borrowing one of Raven's signature phrases.

"That is catchphrase infringement. Do you know what the penalty is for that?" Raven said incredulously.

"If it involves handcuffs, then count me in." Chelsea said, not turning her head to look at Raven.

"I am learning more about you every day. You've got a little freaky streak in you!" Raven said with surprise in her voice.

"See. Ditsy ol' Chelsea doesn't just sit around playing with squirrels and pinecones all day. She's got adult toys." Chelsea said.

"First of all, you are not ditsy!" Raven admonished her girlfriend for downing herself. "Second, what do you mean you have adult toys?"

"Come on Rae. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Chelsea asked with a smirk. "Let's just say I've used a battery coupon or two at the store in my lifetime."

"I'm scared of you." Raven said as Chelsea started laughing. Raven deadpanned her next response. "No. I mean I am literally scared of you. What have I gotten myself into?" Chelsea started laughing harder.

"Come on Rae! I'm still sweet. But remember it's Sugar AND Spice and everything nice. And baby, I've got PLENTY of spice for you." Chelsea said. "But back to the other topic, I know you have one."

"One what?" Raven asked.

"You're gonna make me say it."

"Chels, you lost me. What are you talking about?"

They approached and then passed their hotel without noticing.

"You know. BZZZZZZ." Chelsea punctuated her statement with a buzzing sound.

"That's…"

"None of my business? I think we're past that point now, don't you think?" Chelsea reminded Raven of the turn their relationship has taken. Raven thought for a minute.

"Point taken. To answer your question… no I don't." Raven answered. She then looked out the window. "Hey Chels? Where'd the hotels go?" Raven pulled out the map folded next to her. "Oh, crap! We passed it. Turn around."

"Sorry. I guess I got carried away with our conversation. I lose focus around you." Chelsea said as she looked for the nearest place to turn around. "So anyway, why don't we get you one." Chelsea found an opening and wheeled the car around and headed back toward Circus Circus.

"Not everyone needs one Chels. I do fine by myself, thank you."

"Oh, I know. I can look at you and tell you do fine by yourself!"

"(What) The hell does that mean?"

"That means if I ever walked in on you, umm you know, I'd have to watch for a minute." Chelsea's voice changed when she said that.

"Like I watched you this morning?" Raven countered. Just then they arrived at Circus Circus.

"Are you starting with me again?" Chelsea asked.

"You started it; talking about handcuffs and vibrators." Raven checked Chelsea.

They pulled up to the front and was greeted by one of the valet attendants. They removed their bags and handed them to the bellman. Raven gave each of them a tip and led Chelsea into the lobby by the hand.

Chelsea did a mock shiver. "Ooh, Rae we're gonna have so much fun!" She said as she giggled causing Raven to smile. They crossed the lobby and got to the desk.

"Good Afternoon and welcome to Circus Circus. How may I help you?"

"Good Afternoon James." Raven made it a point of utilizing the nametags of people in the service industry. "I have a reservation for a non-smoking King in your Manor section. The name is Baxter. First name, Raven."

"That's a pretty name." James commented as he typed on his terminal.

"Thank you." Raven flirtatiously replied earning her a pinch on the backside from Chelsea.

"Ms. Baxter, I'm sorry, I don't seem to have a reservation for you."

"Sure you do. I made it last night. I have my confirmation number." Raven grabbed her purse and dug inside to retrieve the confirmation e-mail. "Here you go."

James took the piece of paper and typed in the confirmation number. "Ms. Baxter, I am terribly sorry. There was a problem with our online reservation server last night and for some reason it didn't capture some of the reservations that were made late last night."

Raven and Chelsea stood frozen in shock. "You mean we don't have a room?"

"Ms. Baxter, I apologize…"

"Stop. James." Raven's blood began to boil. "I have a laptop, cell phone, I Pod and other electronic devices so I understand technical glitches." Raven said with an eerie, icy calm. "But if the next words out of your mouth aren't 'We have a room for you at no charge' then you and I have a problem. And if I have a problem, everybody in this lobby is going to know I have a problem."

"Let me get the front desk manager for you, ma'am." James said with trepidation.

Raven closed her eyes and put up her index finger. "Maybe that's a good idea." Raven whispered. James walked away from the desk. Raven wheeled around to face Chelsea.

"I swear Chelsea, these sons-a-bitches are NOT going to ruin this week for us. You hear me?" Raven spat. Chelsea tried to get a word in but was not successful. "I will turn this mutha…"

"Ms. Baxter?" Raven spun back around. "Thomas Gentry, front desk manager. James explained to me that you made a reservation and our system dropped the ball."

"That's right Mr. Gentry." Raven motioned to him and stepped to one side. He followed. She leaned over the counter for privacy. He leaned in to hear. "Look, Mr. Gentry. Not that this probably matters to you, but that young lady standing there is my best friend and just this weekend we found out that we were in love with each other. She has always wanted to come to Vegas. I want to give her fun and romantic weekend, so anything you can do to help us would really be appreciated."

"Well, I was going to explain to you that we don't have any more rooms like the one you placed a reservation for. We have an agreement with another hotel for the weekend for cases such as yours. But, I think I can do better. Would you give me a minute?" Mr. Gentry said.

"Sure." Raven replied as the manager stepped down just out of earshot and made a phone call. Raven turned to Chelsea and shrugged her shoulders.

After several moments, the manager returned to Raven's location. "Ms. Baxter, I think this will be to your liking." The manager motioned to the bellman. The bellman came over. "Did Ms. Baxter and her friend have a car?"

"Yes they did." The bellman answered.

"Have Todd take them to Caesar's and have Emmanuel follow them in their car."

"Yes sir." The bellman responded and walked over to Chelsea to retrieve their bags.

Raven's eyes widened. "Ms. Baxter, Todd is going to take you and…"

"Ms. Daniels." Raven answered.

"… Ms. Daniels over to Caesar's Palace. When you arrive go to the desk and ask for Kylie Benson. She is the front desk manager over there. She will take care of you."

"I… I don't know what to say." Raven was speechless. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Just have a good time." The manager said.

"So you are pretty connected in this town, huh?"

The manager leaned in. "When your girlfriend is the front desk manager at Caesar's, you can call in a favor every once and a while."

"Again, thank you so much!" Raven gushed.

"Enjoy yourself."

Raven walked back over to Chelsea. "Well? What did he say and why did they take our bags?"

"Chels! Hold on to your hat!"

"I don't have…"

"I know you don't have a hat." Raven snapped. "If you don't let me finish I can't tell you that they are chauffeuring us over to Caesar's and putting us up there for the week!"

"Shut Up!" Chelsea exclaimed with glee. "Caesar's is expensive! How can they do that?"

"The front desk manager here is dating the front desk manager over there! He called in a favor! How do ya like that!" Raven happily explained.

"What did you tell him for him to do that?"

"I told him the truth. I told him that you were my best friend and we found out this weekend that we were in love with each other." Raven said with a warmth in her eyes that made Chelsea want to melt. "And I told him that after we got busy on the plane, we needed a nice room on the ground to seal the deal!" Raven added. Chelsea slapped her arm then wrapped her up in a big bear hug.

"Ms. Baxter. Ms. Daniels. They're ready for you." The manager said to them. They walked toward the front lobby door.

"Thank you!" They said in unison.

"At least we won't get lost on the way this time." Raven said.

"We didn't get lost. We just passed our street." Chelsea shot back.

"Yeah, well if you weren't thinking about me and handcuffs and battery operated pleasure devices you wouldn't have missed it." Raven responded.

"You know you want one." Chelsea delivered with a devilish grin.

"If I got one what would I need you for?" Raven queried.

"Think about my hotel room, the elevator and the plane then ask me that again." It was Chelsea's turn to verbally check Raven as they got into the back of the limo.

"You suck!" Raven said with mock venom.

Chelsea smiled her most devilish smile. "Among other things."

* * *

**Chapter 2 is in the books. How was it? They arrive at Caesar's next! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Hail Caesar

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Fun and Loving in Las Vegas **

_**Chapter 3**_

**Hail Caesar**

Raven looked around the limousine with a look of awe. Chelsea watched her with a feeling of warmth. That feeling of warmth became intense heat as a mental image flashed through her mind. Raven looked over at Chelsea just as Chelsea's expression changed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Raven asked as she felt a tingle inside as a result of Chelsea's gaze.

"Remember the limo scene in No Way Out?" Chelsea purred.

"Yeah, I do. We both said we'd trade places with Sean Young in a heartbeat." Raven said with a smile. "Forget it!"

"What?" Chelsea asked with mock innocence.

"You know what. No!… at least not in broad daylight." Raven conceded. "You really are trying to kill me." Chelsea looked at Raven and started giggling as she fell into Raven's arms.

"Excuse me ladies…" Todd, the limo driver interrupted. "Here we are… Caesar's Palace."

Raven looked out the window and gasped. "Chels, pinch me!" Never one to disappoint a friend, Chelsea reached around Raven and gently pinched her nipple, eliciting a gasp. Raven whipped her head around with her mouth open. "Remember what they say about payback, Chels!" _God, I want her to do that again! _Raven thought to herself as the limo stopped at the entrance.

"This is incredible! I'm never leaving!" Chelsea exclaimed as they stepped out of the limo.

"You ladies can go to the front desk. I'll have your bags and car key brought there." Todd said.

"Thank you." Chelsea said before they walked inside.

When they walked inside, they were surrounded by the most opulent display of luxury they had ever seen. Roman statues on display at every turn. Marble floors as far as the eye could see. Warm gold everywhere.

"This is so beautiful Rae!"

"Chels, I want my mansion to look like this!"

They made their way over to the front desk where they were met by a strikingly attractive blonde in a gray pinstripe business suit.

"Good Afternoon. You must be Raven Baxter." The woman said to Raven before turning her attention to Chelsea. "And you must be Ms. Daniels."

"Chelsea. Daniels." Chelsea said.

"Of course." The woman said with a warm smile. "I'm Kylie Benson. Thomas Gentry told me to expect you. Welcome to Caesar's Palace."

"Thank you." Raven and Chelsea said.

"He told me that you were the cutest couple he's seen in a long time and he was right." Kylie said.

They both smiled and blushed.

"Now that we've seen you, y'all are a pretty hot couple yourselves!" Raven replied.

"Tom and his big mouth strike again!" Kylie playfully said as she punched up the reservation.

"I know the feeling." Chelsea deadpanned. Raven turned and hit her with the raised eyebrow as the three women laughed.

"Okay. I just need your driver's license and a credit card for incidentals and you will be all set." Raven handed them over.

"Make sure you leave some on there, I've got some shopping to do!" Raven joked. Kylie smiled. "While you're doing that, just one question, where are your Jacuzzis located?"

"You have one in your room." Kylie said without looking up. Then she paused and lifted her head, looking Raven squarely in the eye. "And it's big enough for two." She then dropped her head and continued typing.

Chelsea smirked as Raven turned to her. "You must have 'I'm gonna have freaky sex with my girlfriend' stamped on your forehead or something."

"Okay. Just for that, forget about what I said about the hot tub then." Raven whispered to Chelsea before turning her back to her.

"No way Jose!" Chelsea whispered. "You get my hopes up and then snatch the football away from me like I'm Charlie Brown and you're Lucy? I don't think so! I'm getting' mine in the Jacuzzi!"

"You've been hanging around with me for way too long. You're starting to sound like me!" Raven said.

Raven got her room key from Kylie and after exchanging pleasantries; she and Chelsea made their way to their room. They were given a Deluxe Palace Tower room. They open their room door and were rendered speechless by what they saw.

The 500 square foot room contained a King size bed that looked larger because of the excitement and adrenaline of the moment. The bedroom area also had a writing desk, marble dry bar and an armoire with a 27-inch television.

Chelsea flops down on the bed and begins making snow angels. Raven walked around in amazement touching everything she could. "Come feel this Rae! This is the most comfortable bed I have ever been in!" Raven jogged over to the bed and flopped down.

"Oh wow! This is too nice!" Raven exclaimed. She then stood up on the bed and began jumping and running in place. She was reenacting one of the scenes from the opening credits of The Jeffersons. She started singing her version of Movin' On Up.

_Fish don't fry in the kitchen;  
Beans don't burn on the grill.  
Took a whole lotta tryin'  
Just to get up that hill._

Chelsea got up to join Raven in her song and dance.

_Now we're up in the big leagues  
Gettin' our turn at bat.  
As long as we live, it's you and me baby  
There ain't nothin wrong with that._

_Well we're movin on up (movin' on up),  
To Las Vegas (movin' on up),  
To a deluxe hotel room in the sky.  
We're Movin on up (movin' on up),  
To Las Vegas (movin' on up),  
We finally got a piece of the pie._

"Wee-zay!" Raven did her best imitation of George Jefferson as she jumped down off the bed.

"Yes, George." Chelsea countered with a gravelly voiced impression of Louise Jefferson.

"Let's go check out the bathroom!" Raven said in her own voice as she walked toward the bathroom using George Jefferson's signature strut.

The entered the bathroom and stretched their eyes wide. The bathroom was as decadent as advertised. The bathroom was a marble masterpiece with double vanities, a telephone, a large walk-in shower and the piece de resistance, the oversized spa tub.

Raven screamed and Chelsea giggled as they both looked at the spa tub. Raven kicked off her shoes, ran over to the tub and climbed in. "Chels! Get over here! Get them shoes off girl!"

"No."

"Chels, what's wrong?"

"If I come over there and climb in, something is going to get started."

"Come on girl! We are just enjoying the shock and awe of the bathroom! Shoes off! Let's go!"

"You didn't say something wasn't going to get started."

"Nor will I." Raven said with cold sassiness.

Chelsea studied her for a second. "Just checking!" Chelsea pulled her shoes off and tossed them to the side as she climbed in. "Rae? This is OUR ROOM!" Chelsea threw her arms around Raven's neck.

"Three things are missing that would make this perfect." Raven said.

"What's that?"

"Us with no clothes on, warm water and bubbles."

Chelsea's devilish smile returned as she straddled Raven, arms wrapped around Raven's neck. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Get up so we can get out and I can fill this thing." Raven's legendary color changing eyes were beginning to darken. (Cell phone ringing in the other room) "Is that yours or mine?"

"Who cares?" Chelsea said as she seductively slipped into ravenous mode, kissing Raven on the lips. "But for the record it sounds like mine. (ringing stops) See. It stopped." Chelsea continued to kiss Raven.

Raven was beginning to lose herself in Chelsea's kisses when her phone began ringing. The ringer was unmistakable. "Eddie has the most horrible timing I have ever seen." Raven said with an exasperated tone.

"Ignore it. I am." Chelsea was now purring, making it difficult for Raven to concentrate.

"He's gonna keep calling until he gets one of us today. Just let me get it over with." Raven's cell phone stopped ringing just as Chelsea's voicemail ringer sounded.

"Okay. I'll go get ready. And I won't be upset if you tell him about us."

"Over the phone?"

"When's the next time he's gonna see us?"

"True. But, I'd feel better if you were sitting with me when I told him." Raven admitted.

"You got it." Chelsea slipped in one last kiss before getting up and climbing out of the tub. Raven followed as she got out of the tub and went back into the bedroom. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed.

"_Hey Rae! Where are you? I'm at your apartment but obviously you're not home!"_

"Hey, Eddie! No I'm not home."

"_Well where are you? I'll hop on the train to meet you."_

"Unless you hop on the Amtrak and meet me in Vegas, you're out of luck!"

"_What are you doing in Vegas?"_

"That is a long story that I will get to in a second, but first I have to tell you something. Are you still in my building?"

"_Outside your front door."_

"Hang on a sec." Raven clicked over. After about 15 seconds, she came back to the phone. "My neighbor across the hall is about to let you in, you can hang out there while we talk." On cue, Raven's neighbor emerged with a spare key and let Eddie in.

"_Sounds serious Rae… wait a minute!" _Eddie looked around. _"Did your roommate move out?"_

"Yeah, she did…" Raven was about to continue when Eddie cut her off.

"_Look Rae, I've got to ask you a question that has been on my mind. And I'm not judging or going to freak or anything like that but I have to know… Were you and your roommate, how do I put this, closer than roommates?"_

"What do you mean by 'closer than roommates'?"

"_Well, you two reminded me of these two girls I know in Philly and they were dating each other. Don't get mad at me, it just seemed like y'all were closer than even you and Chels."_

"I'm not gonna get mad at you over the truth."

"_So you and Claire are together?" _Eddie asked in a more matter-of-fact tone than a questioning one.

"WERE together. We broke up Friday." Raven said as she looked at Chelsea who was sitting right at her side. Chelsea squeezed her hand for support and encouragement.

"_Oh, man! I'm sorry. And that happened while Chels was there? I know she felt bad for you. Are you okay?"_

"Wait a minute. Let me ask you something. Are you okay with me dating women?"

"_Are you still the same costume wearing, TV quoting, psychic nut job that I call my best friend_?"

"Yes."

"_Question answered. You and Chelsea are my best friends. I don't judge you or her. Speaking of Chelsea, did she get home all right?"_

"No, she didn't. She's actually in Vegas with me. We decided to take a vacation. After this weekend, we needed it. And that's actually what I need to talk to you about. Say hi to Chelsea."

"Hey Eddie." Chelsea said with warmth as Raven listened in.

"_Hey Chels. What's going on?"_

Raven took back the phone. "What's going on is what I'm about to tell you. Claire and I broke up because…" Raven looked at Chelsea who nodded her head and gave her hand one more supportive squeeze. "Chelsea and I admitted to each other that we were in love, and that's why we're in Vegas… to celebrate."

There was silence on the phone for about 30 seconds. Raven said nothing to allow the news to sink in. Just as Raven was about to call his name, Eddie spoke.

"_Get the fuck out of here! Raven! Chelsea!"_ Eddie began laughing hysterically. _"For a second there I thought you were serious! You and Chels together. That's some funny shit!"_ Eddie continued laughing. _"You two need your own series! That was a good one! Seriously, where are you? Down the street?"_

Raven hung up the phone. Chelsea looked at her in horror. "Rae? What…" Raven held up an index finger, instantly silencing Chelsea. She walked over to the telephone on the desk and redialed Eddie's cell phone number.

"_Rae?"_

"702 area code, asshole! Now do you believe I'm in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah! Not cool Eddie!" Chelsea yelled from the background.

"_You're serious!"_ The seriousness of the situation sank in. _"Rae I'm sorry. Y'all really are together."_

"We are really together and we are really in love." Raven said with quiet poignancy.

"_Well I guess congratulations are in order."_ Eddie said with stunned sincerity.

"Do you really mean it or you trying to spare our feelings? You don't have to you know."

"_I know. And I'm not trying to spare your feelings. I mean it Rae. I'm happy for y'all. I love y'all."_

"Say that again so Chels can hear you."

"_I'm happy for y'all and I love y'all."_

Chelsea began to cry. Raven did her best not to look at Chelsea, knowing that would get her started.

"_How did Claire take it?"_

"Surprisingly well. She kinda knew."

"_She knew and I didn't?"_

"Well if you weren't so busy club hoppin' around Philly and Baltimore and D.C. then maybe you'd catch up with your girls."

"_You coming home for Christmas?"_

"Yeah. Mom's coming home from England for good, remember?"

"_That's right. Some Christmas present she's gonna get, huh?"_ Eddie quipped. Raven half-heartedly smiled realizing that she and Chelsea were gonna be the lead story in both the Baxter and Daniels households pretty soon. _"Y'all gonna tell them?"_

"Of course. But we haven't discussed that yet, nor are we going to this week. We are going to have fun being in love, enjoying our membership!"

"_Membership to what?"_

"I'll let Chelsea tell you." Raven handed the phone to Chelsea. Raven went to the bathroom, realizing the other phone was in there and brought out the cordless handset to listen.

"You are talking to the newest members of the Mile High Club!" Chelsea said with pride. They could hear Eddie sweating over the phone.

"_You want to run that by me again!"_ Eddie said in his classic high-pitched squeal.

"That's right Eddie!" Raven said with glee, torturing Eddie. "Chelsea and I…"

"_That's enough, thank you!"_ Eddie said emphatically. _"I try to think of you two as sisters and I'd like to keep it that way!"_

"But can't I just tell you how I took Chelsea's leg…"

"_Rae! What did I say?"_

Chelsea didn't want to be left out. "And I mean, Rae's butt felt so good…"

"_Damnit, Chels! That's not funny!"_

"And Eddie, you know how fast Chelsea can type? That's nothing compared to…"

"_That is enough! Have you no shame, no integrity, no decency about yourselves?"_ Eddie screamed.

Raven and Chelsea began mumbling.

"Well… No. Not really. Maybe a little on Friday. Leap year. Columbus Day. Festivus. Boxing Day in Canada."

"_Y'all are sick and I love you both. Have fun in Las Vegas and call me when y'all get home."_

"Hey! What are you gonna do in the city for the rest of the day?"

"_I don't know. Why?"_

"Gimme a minute." Raven clicked away again. A couple of minutes later she returned. "A friend of ours is going to call you in a few minutes. Tonight is her last night in town before flying back home. Her name is Teri. You'll like her. Trust me. You won't get into any trouble with her. Guaranteed."

"_What did y'all get me into?"_

"Nothing. Just don't go hitting on her. She won't respond."

"_Great. I've become Mufasa, the Lesbian King."_ Eddie said with mock sarcasm.

"Watch it!" Raven said reminding him of his best friends' situation. "Have fun!"

"_You know I will. Bye y'all. I holla."_

"Bye Eddie!" Raven and Chelsea said in unison.

Raven hung up the phone and turned to Chelsea. "Well that went better than I thought."

"Yeah, it's a good thing he suspected you and Claire. That softened him up. Along with the girls in Philly." Chelsea said. "You think he'll be all right with Teri?"

"Yeah, he'll get drunk, hit on her, she'll check him, he'll hit on her girlfriend, she'll check him, eventually he'll hook up with somebody, forget her name the next day and live to prowl another day." Raven predicted.

Raven then stood up and took a couple of steps toward Chelsea. "Now where were we before all this Eddie nonsense started?"

Chelsea stood up and was now nose-to-nose with Raven. "You were about to fill up the hot tub, so that we could fill in the missing blanks; us with no clothes on, warm water and bubbles."

Raven started. "Well then…"

"Wait. We're in Las Vegas, the home of world championship boxing. I have to do this just once…" Chelsea stood in the middle of the floor with a brush from her purse in hand.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, from the world famous Caesar's Palace on the legendary Las Vegas Strip… let's get ready to fugglllllllllllllllllle!"

"Michael Buffer can sue you for that." Raven said laughing. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on.

"But can he sue me for this?" Chelsea suddenly pulled Raven to her and passionately covered her mouth with her own. Raven started pulling them down to the floor as they continued to passionately kiss on the marble floor. "Don't let that run over." Chelsea breathlessly said, referring to the water.

Raven's reply was short and sweet. "The only thing in here running over is us."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finished. You know what Chapter 4 is going to be like. So come on back. Raven and Chelsea will be waiting for you.**


	4. Genie In A Bottle

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Fun and Loving in Las Vegas **

_**Chapter 4**_

**Genie In A Bottle**

Chelsea was on top of Raven, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Raven tried four times to get a word in between kisses before finally managing to do so.

"Do me a favor?" Raven said as Chelsea immediately followed her words with another passionate kiss.

"What?" Chelsea breathlessly said.

"Be gentle." Raven said playfully, intending to get a sarcastic, passionate response from Chelsea. It worked.

"Not a chance in hell." Chelsea said with dark brown eyes blazing as she lowered her head to continue her oral onslaught. Chelsea moved to Raven's neck and "the spot".

"AHH!" Raven exclaimed. "You… remember… what happened… the last time… you did this?"

"That's… why… I'm doing it… silly." Chelsea smiled into Raven's neck. "I also recall doing this." Chelsea reached between Raven's legs and pressed her hand into the strategically placed seam of her jeans.

"MMMM!" That was all Raven could muster at that moment before finding her voice. "Last time, I didn't have any clothes on when you did that." Raven breathlessly replied.

"That's right. Let's do something about that."

"Just let me check the water first." Raven said, remembering that the tub was still filling up. She stood up to check the water and found that it was almost ready. She looked down at Chelsea who was still lying on the bathroom floor. She began to unbutton her jeans.

"Stop!" Chelsea said suddenly. "I want to do that." She rose to her feet. "I love undressing you."

Raven felt a flash of heat shoot through her when she heard that. In her mind it made her want to rip her clothes off that much quicker. She turned the water off and turned the Jacuzzi jets on before returning her attention to the redhead standing in front of her.

Chelsea and Raven locked eyes as Chelsea slowly placed her hands on the sides of Raven's waist and traced the waistband of Raven's jeans until she reached the button. Raven quivered as Chelsea's fingertips brushed her stomach. Raven gasped as she felt the button pop open and heard the zipper being pulled down. With a small tug, Chelsea slid the jeans down until they reached Raven's ankles. Raven kicked them off and to the side.

Chelsea moved her attention to the button down shirt Raven had on over her black tank top. As she slowly undid the first button she smiled.

"What?" Raven said with a warm, erotic raised eyebrow smile.

"I had a mental image of you singing _Buttons _while I did this." Chelsea briefly closed her eyes.

Raven softly sang. "I'm tellin' ya to loosen up my buttons, baby, But you keep frontin', Sayin' what you gon do to me, But I ain't seein nothin'."

"You want nasty Chelsea to come back? Keep that up." Chelsea said in her sexy purring voice.

"I was hoping she hadn't left. Please, don't stop on my account." Raven said as she noticed a pause in Chelsea unbuttoning of her shirt. Chelsea smiled and slowly continued until she reached the last button. She then slowly removed the shirt. Raven never knew taking a shirt off could be so arousing. She felt like a delicate flower beginning to bloom in the warm light of spring.

Chelsea took a step back to take in the sight. Raven standing there in a black tank top and black thong. Combined with her caramel skin and jet black hair, Chelsea didn't think Raven could look sexier, if only she were wearing the pair of strappy black heels she saw in Raven's closet.

Chelsea was about to take a step toward Raven when the dark haired beauty held up her hand. "Someone in here is a little overdressed." Raven walked over to Chelsea. "But for some reason, I want to undress you like this." She walked around Chelsea admiring her from all angles before settling behind her. She took Chelsea by the wrists and slowly extended her hands straight above her head. Raven then traced back down Chelsea's arms with her fingertips, continuing down the side of her body until she reached the bottom of Chelsea's t-shirt. She slowly lifted the t-shirt, revealing inch after inch of creamy skin until the t-shirt became a memory.

This left Chelsea in her bra, which to Raven's surprise matched her hair color, and her jeans. Raven unhooked Chelsea's bra and removed it. She kissed Chelsea's neck from behind as she reached around to cup Chelsea's breasts.

"God Rae that feels so good." Chelsea said as her voice began to melt. "I had a dream like this last week. You were behind me… doing exactly what you're doing now. And then…"

"Let me guess." Raven throatily whispered. "I did something like this…" With that, Raven slid her hands down Chelsea's torso and unbuttoned her jeans.

"God Rae yes!" Chelsea said as Raven unzipped her jeans. Raven then slowly and seductively slid her hand inside Chelsea's underwear.

"Mmmm!" Chelsea tried to mute her reaction to Raven's touch.

"It's ok baby. We're not on the plane." Raven whispered to her. "We're all alone. Let it out."

Raven felt Chelsea grind her backside into her. "Oh yes, Raven! Please!" Chelsea's plea had more volume than before. Raven glanced over at the water. She had purposely made it hotter than they could stand giving it a chance to cool, correctly guessing that there would be some pre-tub activity.

"That's better. But I know you can do better than that." Raven brought her left hand back up to resume caressing Chelsea's breast. Just then she caught a glimpse of them in the mirror out of the corner of her eye. "Look, sweetie. It's you and me." She turned them slightly to give Chelsea a view.

Chelsea lifted her head to look. It was exactly like her dream. She felt herself get wetter in that instant. Raven did too. Chelsea reached back and ran her fingers through Raven's hair. "Oh, shit! My god, you could make me come like this!" Chelsea's reply was guttural and uncensored.

"Did you come in your dream?" Raven asked as she kissed Chelsea's neck.

"No I woke up." Chelsea whimpered. "I'm so close! I'm sorry. We're not even in the tub yet." Chelsea's breathing was becoming labored.

"Don't ever apologize for that beautiful body of yours." Raven whispered. "Damn! This is even sexier than my room. Shit!" Raven said referring to their rendezvous in front of the mirror in Raven's room earlier that morning. Raven was beginning to feel the effects of the sight of a topless Chelsea being fingered in her jeans.

"Oh my god Rae, right there! Don't stop!" Chelsea gasped out. She began squirming just as she did on the airplane several hours earlier.

"When did you get to be so fuckin' sexy?" Raven whispered into Chelsea's ear as Raven herself began to squirm.

"When you started loving me like this." Chelsea replied before letting out a moan. "I love you so much Rae."

"Baby, I love you too. I will never stop loving you." Raven said. For the second time that afternoon, her eyes turned jet black, filled with passion. "You ready for the Jacuzzi?"

"Almost." Chelsea said with a sense of impending release. "Almost."

"Come on baby. You're right there." Raven knew whispering in her ear would send her over the edge. "Look at yourself. That'll be number three today."

"Aww, yeah Rae!" Chelsea's voice grew louder.

"You want it so bad, don't you." Raven was pushing her to the brink. "That's it baby. Look at it this way. The sooner you come, the sooner you can get to me. You want me don't you?"

"Iwantyou, Iwantyou, Iwantyou… OH, GOD I'M GONNA COME RAE!" Chelsea then let out the loudest scream Raven had ever heard. It echoed inside the bathroom. Raven felt warm fluid cascade over her fingers. As she slowly withdrew them, she found that they were dripping wet.

For about the fifth time in three days, Chelsea misread her own body. Each time she thought she couldn't get turned on any more than the last time. Each time she thought that her orgasms couldn't get any stronger. Each time she didn't think Raven could manipulate her any easier. She was dead wrong. She looked at herself in the mirror, breathing heavily, hair tossled, face flushed. She never felt more alive, more sure of herself, more content, more passionate about anything or anybody in her life.

"Check the water." Chelsea's eyes bore into Raven with white hot intensity. Raven turned and stuck her hand in the bubbling water.

"It's ready." Raven declared with intensity to match Chelsea's. "And so am I. Finish undressing me." Raven stood in the middle of the bathroom as sexily innocent as she could look. Her soft hazel eyes lightened for a moment and blinked one time.

Using every ounce of self-control she had, Chelsea slowly walked over to Raven and gently lifted her tank top over her head. Raven finished unzipping Chelsea's jeans and pulled gently allowing them to fall to the floor. She did the same with Chelsea's underwear. After kicking them to the side, Chelsea placed her hands on Raven's waist drawing her into a slow, passionate kiss. Raven placed her arms on Chelsea's shoulders focusing all her energy on the kiss and the physical feeling it was giving her.

Chelsea pulled back slightly and reached around to the back of Raven's thong. Starting at the waistband and using her thumb she slowly slid her thumb down pulling the narrow strip of fabric from where it was laying. "You wore this for me, didn't you?" Chelsea asked.

"You know I've had... issues with thongs before." Raven admitted.

"Didn't have an issue today did you?" Chelsea asked. Raven smiled woth no reply. Chelsea purred once again. "I bet Babygirl was wet all day." Chelsea calling Raven "Babygirl" drives her crazy. Chelsea began to pull the thong off as Raven wiggled herself to aid Chelsea in her effort. "C'mon. Time to get all of you wet." Chelsea led Raven to the edge of the tub, stepping in first and holding Raven's hand as she stepped in. Chelsea lowered herself into the water up to her neck followed seconds later by Raven.

Chelsea lowered her head in, emerging seconds later slicking her auburn mane back. Raven used a different approach as she leaned back dipping just her hair in the water then flinging her head forward and shaking it eliciting a surprise laugh from Chelsea. This caused Chelsea to quickly reposition herself. "Holy shit!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I'm right near one of these fuckin' jets! Oooh!" Chelsea stayed there for several seconds as Raven was fixated on Chelsea's facial expression which was ecstatic. "Damn!" Chelsea moved from that spot. "That is way too intense! You have got to try it! Come here! Raven floated over to Chelsea. "Right here." Chelsea said.

"OH FUCK ME!" Raven exclaimed as the powerful jet hit her in the right spot. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" Raven tried to move but Chelsea blocked her. Raven felt as if she were going to levitate out of her body. "Oh shit! I can't take this!" Raven quickly floated away from the jet breathing heavily. "I am going to marry that jet!" Chelsea laughed as she floated over to Raven. "You'd have to divorce me first." Chelsea overtook Raven again with a passionate kiss, pinning Raven against the side of the tub.

Chelsea settled in between her legs. Raven was floating, her breasts above water. Chelsea took one dark brown nipple into her mouth, rolling and pinching the other nipple. "Ahh! I love it when you do that." Raven responded. Chelsea slowed her pace upon hearing that, determined to take her time and do the things Raven enjoyed the most. "You make my pussy tingle when you do that." Raven breathlessly said.

"What did you just say?" Chelsea wanted to make sure she heard Raven correctly.

"I said you make my pussy tingle when you do that."

"I thought that's what you said. I told you how much I love dirty talk." Chelsea seemed to get a rush of adrenaline as she increased the intensity of her sucking and licking of Raven's nipples.

"Touch it." Raven said as she ran her fingers through Chelsea's wet hair.

"I'll see your touch and I'll raise you." Chelsea then literally picked Raven up underneath her butt and sat her on the edge of the tub with her back to the corner with just enough room to... "Lean back." Chelsea said. Raven complied.

Chelsea then began to slowly, romantically french kiss Raven's clit. Raven shuddered and let out a high-pitched gasp that turned into a series of loud cries that pierced the air. To Raven, Chelsea got better at this each time she did it. Raven looked down at Chelsea. This seemed to heighten the intensity for her as she continued to cry out.

"Oh god baby! Please... don't stop!" Raven said with a sexy raspiness in her voice. Raven grabbed Chelsea by the back of her hair pressing Chelsea into her. Chelsea then quickly slid her tongue past Raven's outer folds and then slowly pushing her tongue inside. Raven screamed as she lifted her pelvis in the air in an effort to maximize every sensation she was experiencing. Raven wanted to speak. She wanted to continue the dirty talk that Chelsea loved so much. She wanted to describe in as much detail as she could what Chelsea was doing to her. But she couldn't. The intense sensations flowing through her body rendered her incapable of intelligible words. Only cries of pleasure would come out.

In doing this to Raven, Chelsea was as turned on as she was before. The ache that she knew Raven had taken care of earlier returned. The thing Chelsea was discovering with herself was the more she got turned on, the more she wanted to share it with Raven. She also discovered that the more she got turned on, the devilishly kinky ideas would pop into her head. She knew Raven was close to an orgasm, and knew that Raven would be almost devestated if she stopped now. But she had a feeling that if what she had in mind worked, Raven would forgive her in an instant.

Chelsea lifted her head. "Come here."

Raven tried to push Chelsea's head back down and was met with resistance. "Why did you stop? I'm so close!" Raven was grinding her hips as she looked at Chelsea with the sexiest needy look. Chelsea almost relented until she remembered her idea.

"I haven't disappointed you in these three days. Trust me." Chelsea exuded a calm confidence that made Raven believe her. Chelsea took Raven by the hand and gently pulled her. Raven slid back down into the water into Chelsea's arms. After planting several kisses on her dark haired lover, Chelsea gazed into Raven's hazel eyes.

"Are you ready?" Chelsea whispered. Raven nodded her head. "Turn around." Raven turned around. Chelsea was behind and off to the side of Raven as she positioned her in front of "that" jet. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here..." Chelsea said as Raven screamed.

"DAMNIT CHELS!" Raven was being held in front of the jet. "Not like this!" Raven wanted her orgasm to come from Chelsea, not the jet.

"I told you to trust me." Chelsea said in an unwavering voice. With the jet still fixated on Raven, Chelsea reached in between Raven's legs and slid two fingers inside sending Raven into orbit. Chelsea pumped her fingers several times before Raven's body signaled that it could take no more. It was Raven's turn to let out the loudest ear-splitting scream Chelsea had ever heard. It was also Raven's turn to surprise Chelsea in a way she never had before.

Raven took a moment to recover from her orgasm then climbed out of the water, going back over to the corner where she was before. She began to finger herself as she looked at Chelsea with fire in her eyes. "Finish what you started." Raven's reply was thick with passion and lust. It sent a charge through Chelsea. However, Raven seemed to bring the tease out in Chelsea and she couldn't help but get one more in. For years, Raven always had Chelsea on her heels. For Chelsea, having Raven at her mercy was a change that Chelsea enjoyed. Deep down, so did Raven.

"Are you ordering me to come over there?" Chelsea teased.

"If your tongue isn't inside me in the next five seconds, I'll let my fingers do the walking. Five, four, three, two..." Raven never made it to one. Chelsea swooped in and assumed her previous position. The romantic french kissing of Raven's femininity followed by the slow entry of Chelsea's tongue. This was the way Raven wanted to end things. This was the way Chelsea wanted to end things. As it was before, Raven pressed Chelsea into her. Chelsea responded by curling her tongue inside Raven. Chelsea found herself being turned on by this.

Chelsea slid two fingers inside herself as she continued with Raven. She began to moan. This sent a vibration through Raven's body that was electrifying. Chelsea quickly caught up with Raven's level of arousal and suddenly both women found themselves moments away.

"I love you baby!" Raven said.

"I love you babygirl!" Chelsea answered as their second orgasm hit them simultaneously.

The water in the Jacuzzi was still warm as Raven slid back in from the edge. For several moments, all they could do was stare at one another. They couldn't speak from exhaustion. Then again, they really didn't have to. They could have an entire conversation and not say a word. That is how in tune they were when they were together.

"We're gonna look like prunes when we get out of here." Raven said with sleepy warmth.

"I like prunes." Chelsea replied as she waded over to Raven. "Especially..." Chelsea took one of Raven's nipples into her mouth and gently flicked it eliciting a purr from Raven. "Especially the juicy ones."

"When you die, I'm donating your tongue to the Smithsonian." Raven said, marvelling at Chelsea's oral abilities.

"It'll be in an exhibit right next to your fingers." Chelsea said as she exhaled deeply. "And your tongue ain't so bad itself."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Daniels." Raven said.

"Everywhere?" Chelsea queried.

"Do I want to know what you meant?" Raven had an idea in the back of her mind but wanted to hear Chelsea's thoughts.

"Let's enjoy the water before it gets cold." Chelsea backed off.

"What did you mean by 'everywhere'? Raven pressed.

Chelsea began singing.

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way_

"Chels?"

_If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Ya gotta make a big impression  
Gotta like what you do_

"Chelsea?"

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you had a good New Year's Day! How'd ya like Chapter 4? Please review!**_  
_


	5. Raven Loves Chelsea

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Fun and Loving in Las Vegas**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Raven Loves Chelsea**

For the next four days, Raven and Chelsea owned Las Vegas. They dipped in and out of casinos, although they limited themselves to a few dollars at the slots. They went to the cheap buffets. Kylie, the front desk manager at Caesars even snuck them into one of Elton John's shows. And of course, they hit the mall. Raven said it herself. Two million square feet of shopping at Fashion Square Mall. But none of it meant anything without Chelsea.

Five days earlier, Chelsea was her best friend in the world. No tears unshed. No laughs kept inside. No secrets withheld… except one. Raven was in love with Chelsea who was in love with Raven. Now as they weave their way through Las Vegas, their love is on display. They have no apprehension about public displays of affection. They belonged to each other and they didn't care who in Las Vegas knew it.

They managed to seamlessly incorporate a sexual relationship into their existing friendship. It surprised Raven how effortlessly they did so. Chelsea, to put in bluntly, was blowing Raven's mind. Every time Chelsea touched her she felt like she was on fire from the inside out. She looked at Chelsea almost every day for 15 years, but now every time she looks at her she seems to see her for the first time.

Raven knew the trip to Las Vegas meant the world to Chelsea and she had no doubt that "her Chels" was enjoying herself. But in Raven's mind something was missing. She wanted to do something romantic for Chelsea. They made love that night in Chelsea's hotel room in New York, but that was after starting out with a Ricky Martin-tracked, pulse pounding round of frenzied sexual discovery.

This time, Raven wanted everything to be just right. It was now just before 7 am on Friday morning. They were planning on a lazy final day before their flights home, Raven back to New York, Chelsea back to San Francisco. Raven saw an opportunity to give Chelsea a lasting memory of their first trip as a couple that would last a lifetime. As with her plan to get Chelsea to Vegas, she needed a little help. She called one more time on her "hookup" at the hotel, Kylie Benson.

It was not long after Raven hung up with Kylie that Chelsea slowly began to stir.

Raven made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Good Morning Sexy." Raven said as she flashed a warm smile. Chelsea smiled and stretched then pointed to her mouth signaling her need to brush. She shuffled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. _She is so cute in the morning. _Raven thought as she watched Chelsea walk into the bathroom. Chelsea was wearing green boy shorts and a white tank top. Raven's eyes never made it north of Chelsea's waistband.

After a couple of moments, Chelsea reemerged from the bathroom. Raven was now sitting in the big comfy chair in the corner of the room looking out the window. She heard Chelsea as she walked toward her and slowly turned her head to acknowledge her. Chelsea swung one leg over Raven's lap straddling her and settled down.

"Now I can give you a proper good morning greeting." Chelsea sexily grinned as she lowered her head for a slow sensual kiss. A minute or so later, they broke apart glowing. "So what do you want to do today? Cause I can think of something to do right here in this chair." Chelsea purred, face-to-face with Raven.

"Is this how you wake up every morning?" Raven matched Chelsea's purr with one of her own.

"When I have you to look forward to I do." Chelsea continued her purring.

"You know, if I were a guy right now I'd be rock hard." Raven responded.

"But you're a girl, so can I take that to mean that…" Chelsea reveled in arousing Raven.

"Let's just say you have a way of sitting in my lap that… does things to me." Raven responded as her eyes began to slowly change colors. "But as tempting as you are right now, and you are VERY tempting…" Chelsea giggled and shifted in Raven's lap causing a slight groan to escape Raven's lips. "I am craving pancakes and there is an IHOP a few blocks from here so in the shower you go."

"You too." Chelsea softly ordered.

"If I get in the shower with you, we will never get out of here today." Raven countered. Deep down inside however, she wanted Chelsea to press the issue.

"We'll leave. I promise. I'm hungry too. Some rooty-tooty, fresh and fruity would hit the spot right about now. Just get in with me." Raven felt Chelsea grind her hips into her when she said that.

"Well…" Raven said.

"You can do anything you want in there." Chelsea attempted to sweeten the pot. Raven looked into Chelsea eyes and saw fire. They hadn't made love in two days. It was becoming obvious to Raven that two days was enough for Chelsea.

Raven paused. "You have such beautiful lips." Raven said softly as she traced Chelsea's lips with her fingertips.

Chelsea was pleasantly surprised by Raven's compliment. Her body was equally as flattered as Chelsea felt herself start to get wet. She instinctively kissed the tip of Raven's finger and lightly sucked it.

Raven took a lingering look at Chelsea who was still sitting astride her. Chelsea knew that Raven's gaze was powerful. But this was the first time she felt like Raven was undressing her with her eyes. Chelsea squirmed a little more.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The last couple of days, there have been times that you overwhelm me with how beautiful you are." Raven's temperature began a slow climb toward boiling. "I look at you and I don't see anything else." Raven nuzzled Chelsea's neck and slowly inhaled. "I am consumed by you."

Chelsea felt her skin begin to tingle. Her nipples hardened instantly. Every word that came out of Raven's mouth stimulated her. Raven felt her natural hunger slip away, replaced by a sensual hunger that can only be satiated in one way.

"You flip my world upside down Chels." Raven's words were thick with desire. Her heart began racing. "I want you so bad right now I can taste you." Chelsea cupped Raven's face. Her thumb running over the corner of Raven's mouth parting her lips slightly. This caused Raven to shudder.

"I am yours anytime you want me." Chelsea replied. "I never thought I could want anybody as much as I want you. These four days, you have made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. You are making love to my mind right now and it feels so good."

Raven felt a strong, controlled passion well up inside her. "I want to make love to you… Right here… right now." Raven slowly moved in to kiss Chelsea. It was electric as their first kiss five days earlier. She was determined to put every ounce of herself into this. Then she pulled back.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked, shocked by Raven's sudden reversal.

"There's nothing wrong. And there's nothing more that I want to do then make love to you right now." Raven began. "But… and I wasn't going to tell you now, but I planned something very special for you tonight and I want to wait until then. Please forgive me but I really believe that we can pick up where we left off. Are you okay with that?"

"You don't have to do anything special for me. You loving me is special enough." Chelsea reassured.

"Let me do to this for you. You won't be disappointed. I promise." Raven's gaze was just as intense but more reassuring than anything else.

"Okay. I'll go take my shower." Chelsea relented. "But another few seconds and…"

"Trust me, I know." Raven said. Chelsea climbed off Raven and walked toward the bathroom. "Chels?"

"Mm hmm?" Chelsea said as she turned around.

"Remember every word I said come tonight. Because I meant all of it."

"I know babygirl." Chelsea replied with a smile. "It's right here." Chelsea pointed to her heart.

Several hours later...

The trip to IHOP was as satisfying as they could have imagined. Raven devoured her breakfast sampler. Chelsea put a comparable beatdown on her Rooty-Tooty Fresh and Fruity breakfast.

After their meal, they decided a walk through the mall would help the feeling of being stuffed that they shared. As they walked, Chelsea noticed how quiet and uninterested in shopping Raven was.

"You know Rae, I noticed that you haven't bought anything and we've been to the mall three times. Are you feeling all right?" Chelsea inquired, knowing firsthand the depth of Raven's legendary shopping prowess.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't want anything for myself right now. It's all about you."

"If you are trying to get me moist in this mall…" Chelsea slipped into a seductive coo. "It's working."

"I'm serious Chels." Raven had a slightly forlorn look on her face. "I can be a little… self-absorbed sometimes and the last couple of days… I mean…" Raven starts to get choked up and stops at the closest bench. "I love you so much and just want to… do things for you." Raven began to cry.

"Rae, all of us get wrapped up in ourselves from time-to-time, but you have given me so much already." Chelsea took Raven by the hand as they sat down. "The whole Sammy Whammy thing, remember? Or the time you broke my statue and made yourself up as the statue so I could have my moment at the gallery? Or you giving up a design that Donna Cabonna wanted to use because it used fur and you knew I would be upset?" Raven nodded as she began to wipe tears away. "And you still carry the friendship bracelet I gave you in the third grade."

"I am just wondering if I'm worthy of you." Raven dropped her head.

"You're kidding right?" Chelsea wondered aloud. "You are the most wonderful person I know. You're as crazy as a pet coon sometimes…" Raven laughed at that comment. "But there is no one in this world I would rather have as my best friend or my girlfriend. You mean the world to me and I am the one that should question whether or not I am worthy of you." Chelsea was determined to get things back on track. "Now, we are going back to Lane Bryant. I saw some Cacique lingerie for you that I think would look good on the floor in my room."

"Yous a nasty heifer. You know that right?" Raven teased as she sniffed up the last of her tears.

Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Six days a week and twice on Sunday! Now let's go. My treat!"

"I can't ask you to…" Raven was about to protest.

"How many Real Woman dollars do you have in your purse?" Chelsea didn't give Raven a chance to respond. "I thought so. By the time we get done, they'll owe us money. Let's go!" The two of them turned around and headed for the store.

After leaving Lane Bryant, the rest of the day took them to Victoria's Secret, Chelsea's favorite new hangout, furniture and accessory window-shopping for Chelsea's move to New York and go-cart racing. Raven was under the wheel as they headed back to the hotel around 6:30.

"I have never had so much fun go-cart racing!" Chelsea said laughing.

"I guess you did after you spun me out on that last turn!" Raven said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Hey, can I help it if I have a little Danica Patrick in me!" Chelsea shot back. "Oh, who am I kidding? I have a lot of Danica Patrick in me! Maybe I'll become a racecar driver. Picture it. Indy 500. Two hundred thousand people chanting my name. Chel-sea! Chel-sea! Chel-sea! Chel-sea!" Chelsea gripped her imaginary steering wheel as Raven looked at her out of the corner of her eye suppressing a huge laugh. "And Daniels make the turn down the backstretch!" Chelsea is making a revving engine sound. "They're not gonna catch her! She takes the flag! Chelsea Daniels has won the Indianapolis 500! She's headed to Victory Lane!"

"And after that it's straight to the mental hospital and a strait jacket!" Raven exclaimed then made the noise of the crowd roaring.

"Like you don't have off-the-wall fantasies." Chelsea said. Raven slowly turned her head and raised an eyebrow. Chelsea cut her off at the pass. "Outside the bedroom." Raven opened her mouth to speak before being cut off again. "Of a non-sexual nature!"

"Well… I've kinda always wanted to be on a soap opera." Raven admitted.

"Really? How come you never told me?" Chelsea inquired.

"Cause that's one of the cheesiest acting jobs you can have. But it looks fun." Raven said before shifting into overacting actress mode. "Chelsea, I have a secret but you must promise not to tell anyone no matter what! Especially that tramp, Erica Kane!"

"What is it Raven?" Chelsea put on her soap opera actress cheesiness to play along.

Raven paused and plastered an anguished look on her face as she looked from side to side, making sure no one overheard. "Jackson Montgomery is the father of my baby!"

They both gasped and held frozen looks of horror on their faces for several seconds before exploding into laughter.

"Oh, God that is too funny!" Chelsea said between chuckles. "You should do it Rae! You know how people always tell you that when you were younger you looked like that little girl that used to be on the Cosby Show, what was her name… Olivia."

"I know, Man! I don't know what they're talking about!" Raven said with slight irritation in her voice. "I didn't look anything like that girl!" She looked over at Chelsea who was shooting her a "whatever" look. "She was really cute though!"

Raven turned into the parking lot of their hotel. "All right. Here we are." Raven sighed. "This is our last night here. But it's gonna be a good… no a great one."

Chelsea smiled. "I told you that you didn't have to do anything special for me."

"Too late." Raven said as she opened her door to get out. "It's already done. C'mon."

They walked past the front desk. Kylie looked up from her paperwork and grinned. "Good evening ladies!" She winked at Raven.

"She's in on it isn't she?" Chelsea asked as Raven led her by the arm toward the elevators.

"Let's go." Raven said with a smirk. They continued on to their room. Raven was about to stick her key card in when she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. You have to put this on." Raven pulled a blindfold out of her purse. Chelsea smirked and did as she was told.

Raven led her into the room. "First we shower then we come back into the room." Raven then led her directly to the bathroom. "And behave yourself while we're in here." Chelsea playfully pouted.

The women behaved themselves while they showered. They both wrapped themselves in thick terrycloth robes and stood at the bathroom door. "Rae? Why did we have to make ourselves up?"

"You'll see." Raven said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Raven slowly opened the door to the bathroom. Chelsea's mouth dropped open. "RAVEN!"

The writing desk was transformed into a beautifully adorned dining table. It was draped with a white linen tablecloth and napkins. A silver candelabrum with three tapered candles adorned the table along with the hotel's finest China and silverware. Propped up on the pillows of the bed were three-dozen roses.

Laid out on the bed were two dresses. The one for Chelsea was a maroon strapless, knee-length dress with a split that went mid-thigh. Matching heels completed her ensemble. Raven's spaghetti strap dress had a palette of soft pastel colors, sky blue being the dominant color, with an asymmetrical hem. Her strappy heels were baby blue.

"Don't start crying. You'll ruin your makeup." Raven warned. "Then I'll get to crying and ruin mine."

"The only thing in this room more beautiful in this room than this is you. Thank you." Chelsea was glowing.

"Put it on." Raven said with muted pride and a smile.

Chelsea walked over to the bed. "I didn't even see this." She was referring to the strapless bra and g-string lying next to the dress. You thought of everything." Chelsea picked up the bra. "A little help?" She said as she looked in Raven's direction. Raven made her way over to her and after taking the bra from Chelsea settled behind her. "I don't know why I'm putting this on. I have a feeling it will only be on for so long."

"Christmas gifts don't stay in their paper for long, but we wrap them anyway. It's all about the presentation." Raven said softly as she finished hooking Chelsea's bra. "There." Chelsea purposefully leaned over the bed to pick up Raven's strapless bra to return the favor.

"We haven't even had dinner yet and you're offering dessert?" Raven seductively asked.

"You mean you don't look at the menu ahead of time?" Chelsea asked with a sexy coyness.

"All the time." Raven responded, trying her best not to jump Chelsea right there. She picked up Chelsea's shoes and dangled them in front of her.

Chelsea took the shoes and began to put them on. "You have a shoe fetish even in bed."

"When I hear you complain, it will be the first time."

"Well looking at these…" Chelsea picked Raven's shoes up for her. "I won't be the only one keeping her shoes on tonight." _Forget dinner, just take me now Rae! _Chelsea thought to herself.

Raven walked around to her side of the bed and they continued to dress with their backs to one another until it was time for the grand unveiling.

"I'm all set. Are you?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Chelsea responded. "I love it."

"You haven't even turned around." Raven answered.

"I know. But I know I'll love it on you regardless."

"You can be so sweet." Raven was a little taken aback. "Okay. On the count of three, we'll turn around."

"Okay." Chelsea said. "Three." The both slowly turned around and took in the sight of the other.

Raven was the first to speak. "Heaven is missing an angel." Chelsea felt a blush wash over her cheeks. "You look beautiful."

"I don't even have words to describe you." Chelsea said. "Gorgeous is an understatement."

"Thank you." Raven said just before a knock could be heard at the door. "Perfect timing." Raven walked over to open the door.

"Room service." Raven was surprised to see Kylie behind the room service cart. "I couldn't help it. I had to see the setup for myself."

"Please come in. It smells great." Raven said as she waved Kylie in.

"You two look stunning. Nice choice Ms. Baxter." Kylie said. "I'll just set this over there." Kylie walked the cart over next to the table then made her way back to the door.

"Thank you for everything." Raven attempted to hand Kylie a tip. Kylie gently pushed her hand away.

"That's not necessary. Seeing the two of you happy is payment enough." Kylie said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much." Chelsea said as she walked over to Kylie and embraced her.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your evening." Kylie said. "Now I need to call Tom." Referring to Tom Gentry, her boyfriend/front desk manager at Circus Circus. "He owes me big time! Good Night."

"Good Night." Raven said as she closed the door then turned to Chelsea. "Well, let's eat."

"Did you pay a lot for dinner?" Chelsea asked.

"No. After seeing everything else that I bought, Kylie comped dinner. It's on the house."

"Good." Chelsea walked up to Raven. "Cause I'm really not hungry right now."

Raven licked her lips. "Food's gonna get cold."

Chelsea slightly bit her bottom lip before speaking. "They've got a microwave around here somewhere." Chelsea took two steps back, put her hands behind her back and began unzipping her dress. "I've been thinking about you and that chair all day." With that, Chelsea let her dress hit the floor.

"That has to be a record for the least amount of time someone has worn a dress for dinner." Raven remarked.

Fully aware that Raven put her dress on only moments after she did, Chelsea's next statement rang true as she walked back over to Raven, hooking her fingers underneath the spaghetti straps and letting them fall off Raven's shoulders.

"It's a record that you are about to tie." Chelsea said as she dropped Raven's dress to the carpet.

They stood looking at one another in only strapless bras and g-strings. "Now if I recall…" Raven began as she led Chelsea over to the chair. "I was sitting here like this." Raven sat down.

"Mm hmm." Chelsea hummed her approval.

"Then you climbed on top of me like this."

"Yes."

"Then you leaned over and kissed me."

"Like this?" Chelsea asked before slowly kissing Raven. After a moment, they pulled apart.

"Just like that." Raven paused as she looked at Chelsea. "Then I told you what beautiful lips you have." Chelsea instinctively kissed Raven's fingertip and lightly sucked on it just as she did earlier that morning. "And that's exactly what you did."

A feeling of warmth enveloped Chelsea as Raven replayed the morning's events. She was hoping for a different ending this time.

"Then if I know your body the way I have the last couple of days…" Raven cupped Chelsea's breasts and ran her thumbs slowly over Chelsea's nipples through the fabric. Chelsea moaned slightly and allowed her head to fall back in enjoyment.

"Please don't stop." Chelsea begged. Raven was only too happy to oblige as she continued her rubbing. "That feels incredible." Raven felt Chelsea grind down into her. Raven intended to give Chelsea everything she wanted. She was going to take direction from her lover. After several moments of this, Chelsea spoke again. "I need a little more.

Raven reached around and unhooked Chelsea's bra and removed it. Chelsea's nipples were aching for more attention. Raven moistened her thumbs and resumed her stroking causing Chelsea to moan and grind down on Raven again. "I don't think… I pay enough attention to myself there." Chelsea purred.

"I will tonight." Raven's declaration was simple. She pulled Chelsea closer as she lightly sucked one of her nipples. Chelsea ran her hands through Raven's hair.

"Mmmm." Chelsea was rendered speechless by Raven's oral work. Raven soon switched to the other nipple causing more moaning from Chelsea. "Feels so good." Chelsea whispered. Goose bumps began to form on Chelsea's body. Raven was thoroughly enjoying tending to Chelsea. Raven began to slowly draw her fingernails up and down Chelsea's spine. This was Chelsea's weak point.

"Let's go to bed." Raven suggested.

"Promise me I can bring you back over here." Chelsea countered. Raven felt herself tingle at the thought of Chelsea have her prone in the chair.

"Promise." Raven said as Chelsea slid off of her and stood up to go over to the bed. "Wait." Raven said as she took Chelsea and swept her off her feet, holding her in her arms.

Chelsea put her arms around Raven's neck. "You're strong."

"All those years of shopping." Raven smiled. "Plus you're light as a feather." Chelsea leaned in for a kiss. Raven slightly parting her lips allowing Chelsea's tongue entry, her own tongue dancing in concert with Chelsea's. Raven walked over to the bed and laid Chelsea down. She then removed the three bunches of roses from the bed. One single long-stemmed thornless rose remained.

Raven lay down beside Chelsea propped up on one elbow, rose in hand. She began to slowly draw the rose bloom over Chelsea's collarbone down to her breasts. When she reached Chelsea's nipples, the redhead shuddered. Raven continued to trail the rose down Chelsea's body stopping and the base of her stomach. Chelsea squirmed.

"That is the most erotic thing I have ever seen." Chelsea said. Raven said nothing as she picked up where the rose left off. Raven began planting soft kisses down Chelsea's thigh, past her knee, down her leg. Starting at the heel, Raven continued kissing Chelsea's foot not stopping until she paused before kissing Chelsea's big toe before placing it in her mouth. She reversed herself as she switched to the other leg. By the time she reached Chelsea's other knee, Chelsea was chomping at the bit for Raven's most intimate touch.

"Raven make love to me. Please." Chelsea's plea almost choked in her throat. The feelings she was experiencing were as intense as she had ever felt. Raven took a long breath as she inched closer to Chelsea's center. She could feel Chelsea shaking. Her own heart was racing faster than she could have imagined. As Raven kissed her clit for the first time, Chelsea gasped and seized Raven's head in her hands. She drew her knees and then let them fall, her body restless under Raven's control.

Chelsea took Raven's hands, resting on Chelsea's hips, and brought them up to caress her nipples. Chelsea cried out as the combination of Raven's tongue flicking on her clit and her hands pinching and rolling her nipples set her entire body ablaze. During this time, Raven felt the smoldering fire inside her ignite as every one of Chelsea's cries made Raven wetter than the last.

"I wanna come… just like this Rae! Please babygirl! I need you so bad!" Chelsea was extremely close to erupting. At one point Raven squeezed Chelsea's breasts followed by a pinch that made Chelsea buck. It was then that Raven found herself feeling one of the strangest sensations she'd ever known. As close as Chelsea was to coming from the stimulation she was receiving, Raven felt a familiar sensation inside her. She was about to orgasm herself! Without direct stimulation from herself or Chelsea she was moments away from her own climax.

Raven lifted her head. "Chels? What if I told you I'm about to come too?"

"Come with me Rae! Come with me!" Chelsea exclaimed as Raven flicked her tongue as fast as she could, pinching and rolling Chelsea's nipples with the perfect pressure and closing her own legs together and wiggling. Chelsea then let loose with a clear indication that her orgasm was at hand. "OH SONOFABIIIITCH!"

Raven didn't have time to lift her mouth off of Chelsea. A very muffled "FUCK!" emanated from in between Chelsea's legs signaling Raven's orgasm.

This only seemed to fuel the fire that now burned between them. They needed more. They were about to get it.

* * *

**I know what all of you are saying. "Trip! You can't leave us hanging here like this! Right in the middle of... them... and stuff!" But the chapter was closing in on 5,000 words. And I am not about to cut anything for the sake of conserving words. Chapter 6 will be here before you know it! Y'all come back now! Raven and Chelsea won't continue without you. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chelsea Loves Raven

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Fun and Loving in Las Vegas **

_**Chapter 6**_

**Chelsea Loves Raven**

Their bodies had very little chance to settle down from their orgasms when Chelsea decided to cash in her chips.

"Time for me and you in that chair." Chelsea reminded Raven of her promise to return to the chair.

They got off the bed and made their way over to the chair when Raven had another surprise for Chelsea.

"Since you've been such a good girl these last couple of days, I have a surprise for you." Raven said with sinister devilment, a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Stand right there."

Raven positioned Chelsea two feet in front of the chair. Raven sat down in the chair then draped one leg over each arm. She then pushed herself up into a position where she was performing a perfect front-facing split across the arms of the chair. She held the split for five seconds before settling back down in the chair.

"Yoga and Pilates." Raven said with a sexy grin. "What do you think?"

"Remember Wedding Crashers?" Chelsea asked. Raven nodded. "You just eye-fucked the shit out of me." Raven let out a sexy giggle. "But… uh…"

"What?"

"You're out of position. Here let me help you." Chelsea said as she placed Raven's legs over the arms of the chair. Raven gasped. "That's better. Now we can continue."

Chelsea slowly descended to her knees, her eyes never leaving Raven's face. Raven's eyes followed Chelsea's descent with great anticipation. It was then that Chelsea decided to have a little fun. "Wait." Chelsea said.

"Oh hell no!" Raven was not going to be left in a lurch.

"Just for a second." Chelsea said as she pulled the footstool over and sat down. "So… what do you want me to do?"

"You're kidding right?" Raven said as her center was throbbing. She was aching for a touch, any touch from Chelsea.

"You did pretty well by yourself just now." Chelsea said. She found that teasing Raven just a little really set her off.

"Damn! You're driving me crazy, you know that?" Raven breathlessly said.

"You didn't answer my question." Chelsea said. "What do you want me to do?"

Raven had an electric warmth making its way through her. She was sitting in the plush chair, a leg draped over each arm, arms dangling over the sides of the chair, her lover sitting on a footstool at her feet.

"Whatever you want. This is your night. Whatever you want its yours." Raven ceded control to Chelsea. She wanted Chelsea to have the night of her life.

"I want to watch you." The look of desire on Chelsea's face intensified the warm feeling Raven had inside. "I felt so beautiful when you watched me in your room. I want you to feel as beautiful as I did."

As much as Raven wanted to feel Chelsea in the physical, feeling her in the emotional was just as powerful. "What do you want me to do?" Raven asked, wondering if there was a certain position Chelsea wanted to see.

"Just love yourself the way I love you." Chelsea responded.

Raven slowly touched herself, letting out a soft moan. She kept her eyes on Chelsea who's eyes were fixated on Raven's face. Chelsea's arousal increased with each one of Raven's soft moans. Chelsea unconsciously began to caress her breasts as she continued to watch Raven. As Chelsea began to melt, Raven lost herself in the feeling, her eyes rolling back into her head. She caressed her nipple as the sensations continued to blanket her.

Chelsea found her center and began stroking herself. She watched as Raven slid a finger, then two inside herself. She listened as Raven let out a louder moan as she did this.

"I have… this fantasy…" Chelsea said. " Of coming home…finding you… like this."

"Mmmm."

"You just couldn't wait for me."

"I love it… when you talk to me."

"You look up and…" Chelsea's breathing is halting. "See me… but you don't stop."

"Then what?" Raven asked as her breathing became labored.

"You ask me if I'm gonna watch or participate." Chelsea replied.

"What did you say? Mmmm!" Raven moaned.

"I said I'm gonna watch you come…"

"Sounds… good."

"Then I'm gonna make you come."

"Well… Oh my god…you watched me earlier." Raven said. "Now, your gonna have to… make me."

Chelsea smiled as she replaced Raven's fingers with her own.

"AHHH!" Raven exclaimed. "That feels… so much better when… you do it." Raven arched her back. Chelsea took this opportunity to push deeper. "OH GOD RIGHT THERE!" Raven screamed. "Keep doing that please!"

Chelsea's excitement caused her to go faster. That caused Raven to get louder. That caused Chelsea to slide her fingers inside herself and match the intensity she was using on Raven. Chelsea began moaning louder. Raven looked up to see Chelsea feverishly fingering both of them.

"Worry about me. I swear I'll take care of you." Raven said with as much passion as she had within her.

In an instant, Chelsea removed her hand from herself and slid her now free hand underneath Raven pushing up on the small of her back. All of the intensity that was split between the two of them was now focused on Raven. This was more intense than anything she had experienced all week.

"Oh god Chelsea I'm, almost there! Oh god yes!" Raven's cries of ecstasy were now unceasing.

"I love you babygirl." Chelsea said, sending Raven over the edge of her most explosive climax. She screamed as her body bucked from side to side. The sight of this really set Chelsea on fire as she now ached for another release. Raven's body settled down to the point where Raven looked up at Chelsea. Although Chelsea didn't say a word, her eyes were begging for Raven.

Raven stood up and took Chelsea by the hand, leading her to the edge of the bed. She lay Chelsea down on her back with just her backside slightly off the edge. Raven lowered her head between Chelsea's legs and began to kiss her with alarming ferocity.

Chelsea screamed. Raven devoured. Chelsea had no chance to catch her breath or offer any verbal feedback. All she could do was scream. Raven was pushing every button she had to push. The hazel-eyed temptress was on a mission to show Chelsea through her current action just how much she loved and appreciated you.

"Rae… Rae… Rae!" Chelsea was trying to speak. "You're… gonna make… me explode!"

Raven paused. "Not from this." Raven then pushed Chelsea's legs back. "From this."

Raven slowly slid her tongue inside Chelsea. Three times was all it took. Chelsea did indeed explode louder and wetter than ever.

Raven smiled knowing that what she set out to accomplish that day had been realized. Chelsea's body began to relax and a look of contentment and absolute relaxation spread across her face.

"I love you." Chelsea said.

"I guess you do." Raven joked.

Chelsea chuckled. "Not because of that… ok well… because of that!" They both laughed. "But seriously, thank you for the trip and the go-carting and the hot tub and the dinner and most of all… thank you for you."

"Thank you for re-entering my life. I love you with all my heart and I always will." Raven gave Chelsea a soft kiss.

"We have to go home tomorrow! NO!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Well we still have the rest of this evening." Raven purred. "And the hotel never runs out of water for their hot tubs."

"You just want to ride that jet again." Chelsea commented. Raven looked at her and grinned. "I'll race you."

"Let's take our time." Raven said. "The rest of our lives can wait a little bit longer."

Saturday Morning – McCarran International Airport

The slow walk from curbside check-in to the terminal at McCarran International Airport was underway. Chelsea was headed back home to wrap up the semester and begin her cross-country move to New York. Raven was headed back to the Big Apple to await her arrival.

The week they spent together was everything they envisioned and then some. And now it was over. Before Chelsea left New York, she was overwhelmed with sadness, feeling like she didn't have enough time with Raven. In leaving Las Vegas, she is filled with the hope despite school; they will have each other for as long as they want. She truly loved Raven and wanted to experience everything life has to offer with Raven at her side. The extra bounce in her step was evident. Raven Lydia Baxter was exactly where she should be… in Chelsea's life. Chelsea had a hard time imagining the rest of her life without Raven. The warm smile, the velvety voice, the outrageous sense of humor filled Chelsea's life with the joy she so loved.

Raven might have loved the "old" Chelsea, but she was head over heels IN love with the "new" Chelsea. There was a confidence that was not there before, a sexuality that before had bubbled beneath the surface that was now on full display and now Chelsea had the ability to wield it at a moments notice. She loved the fact that Chelsea could pleasantly shock her with a word, a gesture, a glance. And while Claire was still in her system, a week with Chelsea managed to push the memory of Claire back to the far reaches of Raven's gray matter. Chelsea Ophelia Daniels was center stage once again, hopefully for good.

As they walked toward their security checkpoint all they could do is smile at each other. For the first time that they could remember, they were at a loss for words.

When they reached the area, they found that the line was indescribably long. Chelsea overheard one passenger telling his wife that the wait was at least 45 minutes, maybe more. The two young women both sighed and decided to tough it out. Chelsea allowed Raven to get in line ahead of her. She wrapped her hands around Raven's waist. Raven responded by simply leaning her head back and resting it on Chelsea's shoulder.

"So this is how it ends, huh Chels? Waiting in a long line." Raven lamented.

"This is what it's gonna be like when you die." Chelsea responded.

"What do you mean?" Raven queried.

"You'll be in line, in Heaven waiting your turn to get in. It takes time for St. Peter to go through that book you know." Chelsea commented. "But you won't have to worry. You're gonna be in the express line."

"You are so sweet, you know that?" Raven beamed. "Just let me visit you in the VIP section every once and a while 'cause that's where you'll be." Raven sighed as the line inched forward. "I hate waiting in lines." She huffed.

"Did I thank you for this week?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah you did." Raven warmly responded.

"Well I'll do it again. Thank you. This was an amazing week."

"Thank you for coming with me. I am so glad we did this." Raven said. "But you know, every week isn't gonna be like this when you come to New York. I snore sometimes."

"That's okay. I leave toothpaste in the sink." Chelsea offered.

"I leave my shoes in the living room." Raven countered.

"I fall asleep with the TV on." Chelsea said.

"I'm lactose intolerant." Raven said.

"I know. Your milkshake runs all the boys from the yard." Chelsea joked, referencing Kelis' song, "Milkshake".

"You know what…" Raven turned to playfully hit Chelsea when she stopped dead in her tracks and gazed at Chelsea. _God I want to kiss her right now. _Raven thought to herself.

"Uh, Rae… the line is moving." Chelsea said, pointing to the three person wide gap that now separated Raven from the person in front of her.

"Oh." Raven said before looking at the people in line behind Chelsea. "Sorry y'all." She said sheepishly as she scooted forward.

"I know everything won't be perfect, but I'm not expecting it to be." Chelsea said. "I know that we can't make love every day and always be lovey-dovey. We both get cranky and irritable and get on each others nerves from time to time but I'd rather get into an argument with you than be in love with someone else."

Raven smiled and dropped her head before lifting it to speak. "I just want to love you and take care of you. I know everyday can't be three-dozen roses and linen tablecloths. It can be scented potpourri and paper towels as long as it's with you."

"Excuse me?" The woman behind Chelsea interrupted. "Sorry to be nosy, but did you say three-dozen roses?"

"That's right." Raven said in a friendly matter-of-fact tone.

The woman punched her husband in the arm. "Oww! What was that for?" The man said.

"She gave her three-dozen roses!" The woman whisper-yelled. "Jackass." She mumbled then turned her attention back to Raven. "Honey, give him your number so he can get some tips from you." She said. "I'm sorry to interrupt you."

Raven and Chelsea were chuckling. "That's okay." Raven said. Raven redirected her attention to Chelsea. "Like I was saying, I just want to be with you; Caesar's Palace, Motel 6, Spago, Jack In the Box, it doesn't matter. As long as you're there, it works for me."

Chelsea's eyes became glassy. "I said I was not going to cry today. Now look what you did." She said as she wiped two tears away.

"Okay. I'll do something that's hard for me to do. I'll shut up now." Raven said before turning around. She then quickly snapped her head back around toward Chelsea. "I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too." Chelsea mouthed back with a smile.

The line steadily moved forward. Raven and Chelsea were about five minutes from the front when Raven's cell phone rang.

"You were supposed to turn that off!" Chelsea whisper-yelled.

"I know. I forgot." Raven responded as she answered. "Hey, Ed! What's up?"

"_Hey are you on your way home?"_

"Yeah, Chels and I are in line at security now."

"_Hey Chels!" _

Raven put the phone up to Chelsea's ear. "Hey, Eddie! How are ya?"

"_Great! Your friend Teri is a trip!"_

"We thought you'd like her."

"_Yeah. I like her friend Keisha even better!"_

To Raven: "Eddie hooked up with one of Teri's friends." Both Chelsea and Raven were now both listening.

"_I did not 'hook up' with her! We just talked and really hit it off."_

"You sure you didn't mean you 'hit it off'." Raven put emphasis on the last three words.

"_Look who's talking Miss Mile High Clubber!"_

To Chelsea: "That's the last time we share anything with him!"

To Eddie: "You just mad 'cause you ain't done it!"

Chelsea to Raven: "Or he's mad 'cause he wasn't there to see it!"

Chelsea and Raven in unison: "AHHHHHHHH!"

"_See! That's why I moved to Philly!"_

"You know you love us!" Raven chided.

"_Yeah I do. Look I just wanted to tell y'all to have a safe trip home and I'll see y'all for Christmas. I'll be home on the 22nd."_

"That's cool. That's the day after I get back." Raven said.

"_Cool, well I'll talk to y'all soon. Love you."_

In unison: "Love you too! Bye!"

They whisked through the checkpoint area in less than 10 minutes. After gathering their things they headed to the gate area. Their flights were six gates apart. Chelsea's flight was scheduled to leave twenty minutes before Raven's.

_**Gate Agent: "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is the first boarding call for United flight 671, non-stop service to San Francisco. At this time we would like to invite passengers in rows 28 to 32 to board at this time.**_"

"Well… that's my cue." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Raven said softly. "You text me the second you land."

"But you'll still be in the air."

"Doesn't matter. I need to know my baby is safe."

"Okay I will." Chelsea said. "You just make sure you call me when you land."

"The second I get to the gate."

"Rae, I know we'll see each other in a month, but I'm gonna miss you." Chelsea said taking both of Raven's hands into her's.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Raven said with sadness then perked up. "But… we can IM each other every day and call each other every night."

"That sounds like a plan." Chelsea said smiling.

_**Gate Agent: "Once again this is the boarding call for United flight 671, non-stop service to San Francisco. At this time we would like to invite passengers in rows 28 to 32 to board at this time.**_"

"I've gotta go." Chelsea said. "But before I do… 'Do you have a kiss for Daddy?'" Chelsea's question was from Ferris Bueller's Day Off when Ferris posed as his girlfriend Sloane's father to get her out of school.

Raven's response was Sloane's response in the movie. "Are you kidding me?" She said as she moved in for her kiss.

After a moment they broke apart. "I'll text you. Love you babygirl!" Chelsea said as she picked up her carry on and began jogging toward her gate.

"I love you too sweetie!" Raven yelled as Chelsea jogged away.

Raven watched Chelsea until she turned the corner at her gate and disappeared. Raven then turned and began walking toward her gate. The events of the last week had wiped her out. In the span of seven days she had admitted that she had fallen in love with her best friend, broken up with her girlfriend, started a relationship with her best friend turned lover and taken her on a week-long, almost complimentary vacation.

_I am going to sleep the entire flight back home. _Raven thought to herself as she approached the gate. The gate agent announced the boarding call for her flight and she stood in line waiting to board when her cell phone rang. It was Chelsea.

"Chels?…"

(Chelsea singing)

_**Cold winds may blow over the icy seas  
I'll take with me the warmth of thee  
A taste of honey  
A taste much sweeter than wine**_

_**I will leave behind my heart to wear  
And may it ever remind you of  
A taste of honey  
A taste sweeter than wine**_

_**I will return  
I will return  
I'll come back for the honey and you**_

(CLICK)

When she hung up, Raven was at the front of the line and the last to board. Her face was beaming. Her face was flushed from the memory of that song and what it meant to her.

"Hello, Ms. Baxter. I can tell you enjoyed Las Vegas." It was Lisa, the flight attendant from the first flight, who was taking tickets at the gate.

"I sure did." Raven's mouth uttered the words, but her mind was that song and that night in New York.

"Ms. Daniels isn't accompanying you back to New York?" Lisa inquired.

"Not today. After Christmas." Raven's mind was still in New York.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you really love her." Lisa said.

"Lisa… one day I'm gonna marry that girl. I just know it." Raven said as she took her stub and began her descent down the Jet-Way. As she walked, she began singing.

(Raven singing)

_**I will return  
I will return  
I'll come back for the honey and you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thank you for joining me, Chelsea and Raven on their trip to Las Vegas. This story may be over, but you know there will be more stories to come. As Raven just sang, I will return, I will return, I'll come back for my honies… and you.**


End file.
